cursedlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Abbadon Line
This line is hard to get. To unlock it, you must do some quest in this order : * hypnosis line (magic academy include) * parasite line * Guild line * Slave line (save the princess!) * after this, go talk to Melissa and pay her information. She will tell you a lot of thing and give you 3 anti-holy potions (the same one who save you from John divine power) * Prison line plus some more : go to the Prison and give tobacco to Robert 5 time. After this, you will talk to him about Abadon but he will get angry. Now you have to talk to him everynight (need a lockpick) and have sex with him until he tell you where is the magical stone. She will be on the beach where you landed after an evasion (Anvil port, at the west of the dock). During your prisons day, do some harvest and get some vegetables, you will need this. * Go talk to Aisha (the parasite girl) for get some informations about Abadon parasite (facultative if you wont get the true ending and aim a bad one) * if you aim the true ending and have some money to sped, buy some philtre (5 or 6 will be enough). If you need some money, a man seek a wind teacher in Anvil port. Go give some « wind lessons » each day until you have enough and a little more (more money will give you less dificults to have true end). * Go to Island village... and make a safe save... first thing to do : go to the inn and talk to the woman. She sell water and vegetables. Spend ALL YOUR MONEY for this (keep enough money for spend two nights to the inn but not now) then sleep here until the night (one night spend so). At night, go to the crystal at the north part of the village. This is your last chance to have a safe save, even god will tell it. Explore this cave until Seaclya alert you : you are parasited. Get out and let Seaclya apply some treatment. Next day, spend a night to the inn (and buy food unless you already made it). A scene will show Liliana go to an empty house... Now, serious things start... There are crafts on the left and buckets on the right. Full them with the food and water you bought. You will also find a water bag. Get out and do some provisions. The night, you will steal them, the day, you can work for the farmer on the left. Liliana wont go to the inn anymore due to parasite influence. During the night, dont get caught by people who will do some inspections (anyway, if the see you, you will just go back to your house). Spend some days like this. If a craft is empty, full it with what is in your inventory. If you talked to aisha, your parasite son will be summoned and warn you about your situation. When you can, drink a sacred potion. Since the parasite is kinda strong, it will work only 24 hours so use it each time liliana ask for it ! Now, you have a new objective : gather 500 SP and use the lust skill « portal » to go see Seaclya. There is only 4 peopole you can fuck : During the day, you can fuck the doctor, the man who keep storage (near to the doctor's room) and the farmer who give you harvest job. During the night, you can fuck the man in front of a house to the right of the siren abaddon's statue (if you cant see it, have a walk in the village and remember to steal food anyway, he will show himself finally). Philtre will help you to enhance your sp collect. Think to use the « semend absorbtion » too. During the 3rd day, you MUST have 500 sp and use the skill « space time portal » to talk to Seaclya and finally get your true ending. This one will give you a lot of thing : the lust queen set (with the best weapon... if we not count the Patreon's stuff), the abaddon set (who grant you to fly by a command in behaviours skill) and the right to fight a secret boss in your next run : the Wolf God himself (yeah, the same that you see in the final scene). Go to the « independant quest and event » for more informations. If you fail to gather sp in the 3 days, you will ran out of potions and you will have a bad ending anyway. Two possibilites : Bad end A : when the parasite will progress enough (you have a tail), Liliana wont be able to wear a suit anymore. If a villager see you like this, you will be caught and villagers will try to burn you, but failed. So a mage will take you... to Melissa. She will cure you to the parasite and you will be her plaything, a Lucia's sister Bad end B : Just keep to steal the village, full your food and water stock and live. Liliana will forget everything about her previous live and became an Abaddon Queen. A girl will spot her and become her friend, then she will kidnap a villager and rape him until he subdue. Finally, Liliana will conquer the village, each woman will become an Abaddon siren, men will serve her and the village will prosper like this. This end will give you an item who can change the abadon stuff aparence (the one you win by true end). Category:Cursed Armor I Category:Quest Lines